


Wind

by Carimes_treehouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Ace and Deuce find something funny about the Mera Mera.
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Wind

Fire was such a fickle thing. One blew on it and it disappeared, depending on the force of the wind, and sometimes, it got stronger. Almost by a game of chance. In fact, it was a game of chance Ace and Deuce started playing on the first empty night after getting out of Sixis.

“How much do you think this one will take to burn out?” Said Ace, flicking an ember onto the stick he was holding

“I don’t know. 20 seconds?” Deuce said, laying with my stomach flat on the earth as he gazed upon him. 

It was funny. For some reason, it seemed like the stick wasn’t the only light source. A red aura surrounded Ace, emitting a low light. As if he was a distant campfire. Just a mere speck of light, but enough as to get people near it.

Deuce shuffled closer. 

The stick burned out, and Ace pouted, his undivided attention on said stick “You were right. 20 seconds, not more, not less”

“Funny” Deuce put his hands under his chin, still looking at Ace.

He was right, though for another reason. Ace was, indeed, glowing. 

Deuce chuckled.

“What is it?” Ace spun around with curious eyes. Deuce took steadying breaths.

“Haven’t you noticed you’re glowing?”

“What-?”

“Glowing. You’re literally glowing. Like… like a torch, but less.” Deuce pushed himself from the floor and sat, legs under himself. 

At Ace’s puzzled look, he continued 

“Give me your hand”

He did so. How he suspected it, his skin was warm. Very warm, despite it being a hand. 

And extremely soft too, though he didn’t let himself dwell on that too long.

“Look at it. You’re glowing”

“I see…” 

They stayed like that for a while, looking at the lights and shadows forming from Ace’s hand to Deuce’s. It was hypnotic, almost. It was only after a light breeze shook them that they realized they’d been like that the whole time.

He missed the heat on his hands. Always frigid, like the wind starting to envelop them.

But Ace was enough heat for the two of them.


End file.
